Screaming Forever!: The Barnyard Scream 5
by rocker95
Summary: Ghostface returns and goes after Charlie and Sasha's daughter and it's only up to the barnyard to stop Ghostface once again.
1. Chapter 1

Back At The Barnyard: The New Beginnings Returns

Screaming Forever!

Chapter 1

October 31, 2016. Halloween.

DJ, Missy, Miller, Daisy, Chris, Miracle, little Ben, little Miller, Tina, Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Peck and Freddy were at Camden Park in West Virginia. Everyone had began to get along after Rosey left except for Miracle's relationship with her parents.

All the cows except Miracle; and Pig got off Bull's Eye.

"Hey Miller." said DJ.

"What, bubb?" asked Miller.

"Come here." said DJ. "It's too informational to be told in public, but it's funny."

Miller walked over to DJ, who then put his arm on Miller's shoulder and spoke.

"You're Bulls-Eye and you just got off Bull's Eye." DJ whispered.

The two laughed then hugged.

"Hey, I also wanna tell you something." said DJ.

"What?" asked Miller.

DJ began to cry and then hugged Miller.

"Miller, I'm so sorry for how I've acted toward you before." DJ cried. "I've acted like such an asshole to you. I don't deserve to be loved by you."

"But DJ, I don't hate you." said Miller.

"Why not?" cried DJ. "I've made you feel like shit and even made you wanna leave before. Why don't you hate me?"

"Because I forgive you." said Miller.

"Miller, if I ever hurt your feelings again, I'll just wanna die." cried DJ. "And please, for God's sake, don't leave me."

"I won't." said Miller.

"I love you, big brother." said DJ.

"I love you too, little brother." said Miller.

"Missy, I wish we were like that." said Daisy.

"Me too." said Missy.

Miller and DJ tangoed their wives.

"You spin my head like a romance record." DJ said to Missy.

"I can't resist you when you're so sweet." said Missy.

"Why try?" asked DJ. "I'm a lover that belongs to you." he said and kissed her.

"Sexy bull." Daisy said to Miller.

"For Heaven's sake, just keep your pants on!" said Abby.

"Well, of course!" said DJ. "I wouldn't like an audience when she and I fuck!"

There was a text on DJ's phone. It was from Kate Vae. It read:

Lelly, Darcy and Andreas are here. Meet us at the Spider.

"Who was it?" asked Missy.

"My sister." said DJ.

"We have a sister!" said Miller.

"We have three." said DJ. "And a brother."

"Well, fuck." said Miller. "I hope he doesn't give me hell as well."

"Don't get your hopes up." said DJ. "He's the worst of us all." he said and turned to Missy. "You want a ride, babydoll?"

"You know I wanna." said Missy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DJ picked Missy up, put her on his back and ran to the Spider.

When they got there, Missy got off DJ's back. There were three very beautiful girl cows and then a boy cow. One of the girls were Holestein, just like DJ and Miller. She was white and had black spots on her shoulders and arms. She had two black spots on her left hip and left rib. She had black legs and had a piece of black hair standing up like Bessy. She had a golden bracelet on her left arm, two ear rings, a golden K held by black ribbon as a necklace, and tattoo on the left side of her belly.

She hugged DJ as she cried.

"So, what brought you here, Kate?" asked DJ.

"It's just been really hard for me." said Kate. "My girlfriend just recently passed away and I wanted to escape the pain. Strange enough, I heard you were all they way out here in West Virginia. I just thought I'd round up everyone and come down here as well, but sourpuss here had to rant and rave about anything and everything wrong with everyone but himself the whole way here."

"Yeah, keep talking, lesbian!" said the boy cow.

"Andreas, I am in no mood for your bullshit!" said Kate.

"Like I give a shit?" asked the boy cow.

"I will fucking cut you!" shouted Kate.

"You guys." said DJ.

"I wish he were never born." Kate said to DJ.

"I wish YOU hadn't been born!" said Andreas.

"Would you shut the hell up?" asked DJ.

"Whatever." said Andreas.

"I missed you, DJ." said Kate. "I thought you were gone for sure."

"Me too." said DJ. "And I thought you were gone."

"Kate couldn't wait to see you when she heard you were okay." said another cow in a French accent. She was a Holestein as well. She only had spots on her belly, chest and back. There were also another spot that covered her left ear. She had long, light brown hair and an ear tag like DJ and Bessy, but on her right ear instead.

"Well, I'm glad you guys made it here." said DJ. "Especially you, Kate."

It had been a long time since Kate and DJ had seen each other. DJ was Kate's favorite brother although she'd never met Miller. Kate was DJ's favorite sister as well.

"I love you, DJ." said Kate.

"I love you too, sissy." said DJ. "And you too, Darcy and as fucked up as it sounds, you too, Andreas. And you as well..."

"Lelly." said the French accented cow.

"I thought you were Annabelle." said DJ.

"I have a confession to make." said Lelly. 


	3. It's Back!

Chapter 3

"DJ, I lied to everyone." said Lelly. "I even had Annabelle lie for me, saying that she was really me. She's just Annabelle and she's not your sister."

"What?" asked DJ in disbelief. "Why?"

"I heard that I was going to have a brother and I ran away to Paris." said Lelly. "I didn't want anyone to know anything about me. I am so sorry that I ran away from you."

"But that wasn't me." said DJ.

"What do you mean?" asked Lelly. "You're the oldest of two brothers."

"Lelly, you haven't met your first brother." said DJ.

"We have another brother?" asked Lelly.

"Yes." said DJ. "And he's the best brother you can ever have."

"Why thank you, bubbs!" said Miller and walked up to the Spider with Daisy and the rest of the crew.

"This is Miller." said DJ. "And as you can guess, he's our brother."

"I guess mom and dad liked sex a little bit more than what I thought." said Miller.

"I hate you." said Andreas.

"Good." said Miller. "Then I fucking hate you, bastard!"

Andreas looked at Missy and spoke.

"Hey there, sweet thing!" he said. "You want me to show you what a real man is like?"

"You fuckin' touch her, you're roast beef!" shouted DJ.

"Why don't you try it, Jason fuckin' Voorhees!" shouted Andreas.

"You don't want to test him!" said Miller.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Andreas.

"Don't fucking talk to my brother that way!" shouted DJ. "I seriously will kill you if I try!"

"I wanna see it." said Andreas and walked over to Missy. "Why don't you give me a kiss, sweetheart?" he said, trying to force himself on Missy.

"No!" shouted Missy. "Get off me!"

DJ punched Andreas in the cheekbone onto the ground. The cheekbone was dented in and blood was coming out of bone there and his mouth as his body shook.

Andreas passed out, but DJ restored his consciousness and knelt down.

"Don't fuck with my girl." he said.

"S...o...rr-"

"Don't do that again, or you WILL die." said DJ. "And yes, you will live through this."

DJ's phone rang.

"Hello?" answered DJ.

"I'll show you a REAL killer!" said a familiar voice only scary to hear in real life. 


	4. The Trouble Begins

Chapter 4

"You won't win." said DJ.

"Keep telling yourself that, little boy." said the voice. "Maybe I shouldn't go to West Virginia and try to fight you next to Camden Park's Spider."

"You're already here." said DJ.

"No I'm not." said the voice.

"Then how the fuck do you know where I am!" shouted DJ.

"I'm just that good." said the voice.

"Okay, Mr. Ghostface." said DJ. "You wanna play a game? Why don't we play trivia my way! Take turns!"

"Deal." said the voice. "When was Halloween released?"

"Originial, 1978 and remake, 2007!" said DJ and walked over to the cotton candy machine near the entrance. "Now, where am I?"

"Next to Camden Park's cotton candy machine." said the voice. "Out of all the Halloweens, which was the least successful?"

"Halloween III: Season Of The Witch!" said DJ. "Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter." said the voice. "You won't get here in time!"

"That's an incorrect answer." said DJ.

"Killers don't have to do trivia." said the voice.

"Then why are you questioning me?" asked DJ.

"You're not a killer." said the voice.

"Correction." said DJ. "I murder evil."

"Try it, Michael." said the voice.

"I'll assure you that I'm much worse than Michael Myers!" said DJ. "You lay a blade on my mother, you'll be chop suey!"

"I'm not in Montana!" said the voice.

"Stay out of All-Star Town as well!" said DJ.

"I'm not there, either!" said the voice.

"I just tricked you." said DJ. "I know where you are." he said and hung up the phone and called Sevanna's aunt's.

The phone rang and Sevanna picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sevanna, this is your mom's friend, DJ." said DJ. "Listen to me and do exactly as I say when I get off the phone. You are in danger. If your aunt's not there, grab your brother and take him somewhere safe and stay there until your aunt is there. You are not safe at the house alone!"

"Okay." said Sevanna and got off the phone.

Sevanna went into her room and grabbed her cellphone, then turned around to go to her brother's room when she saw Ghostface in front of her. She grabbed a picture off the wall and hit it in the face with it, knocking it out.

She then stepped over it when it grabbed her leg and tripped her. She then reached for a metal waste bin and then hit it in the face with it, knocking it out again. She went into her brother's room, locked the door, grabbed her brother and went onto the roof.

She then climbed down a ladder and ran down the street. 


	5. Going To LA

Chapter 5

Los Angeles suburbs.

Sevanna ran to her neighbor's house with her brother.

"Ms. Galloway!" Sevanna screamed, knocking on the glass door.

An elderly Irish Setter ran and opened the door to let them in and then closed it and they backed away from the door.

Ghostface then busted through it.

"Cellar!" screamed Ms. Galloway and followed Sevanna through a white door that lead to downstairs, locking it behind them and rushing down to lock the other door as well.

"Board up the door window!" screamed Sevanna.

Ms. Galloway grabbed a drill and screws from a tool box and boards off the door and screwed the boards to the door over the window.

"Now, stay in the middle of the room." said Sevanna. "I've seen Scream 4. It's a death wish to be at the door."

"Maybe I should watch the saga to be safe." said Ms. Galloway as the two sat in chairs in the middle of the room. Sevanna called her aunt Stacy as she rocked her brother back to sleep.

Stacy was driving while the phone rang. She then put it on speakerphone and spoke.

"Hello?" asked Stacy.

"Where are you?" asked Sevanna.

"Driving home." said Stacy.

"Go to the gun store and buy a shotgun." said Sevanna.

"Why?" asked Stacy.

"There is a killer after me." said Sevanna. "I'm trapped with my brother and Ms. Galloway in her basement, but we're fine right now. But get a shotgun and some of the family members. Do not split up and don't go to the house. Okay?"

"I'm going to assume that you're not making this up, do to the fact that if there's some scenario that I don't believe and I die because of not believing." said Stacy. "But if this is a Halloween prank-"

"It's not a damn prank!" shouted Sevanna. "I don't prank family members! I'm trapped in a fucking basement! You hear me!"

"Don't have a cow!" said Stacy.

"My mom's best friend would've taken offense to that." said Sevanna.

"Whatever." said Stacy. "I'm on my way."

"Good." said Sevanna.

Camden Park.

"So, how is Sevanna now?" asked Miller.

"Well, my vision was blurry, but I think I could make out what it was." said DJ. "Ghostface attacked her, but she's safe now. We need to get to Los Angeles though."

"You're kiding, right?" asked Missy. "DJ, we can't get there in only one day. I mean, I know some of us are immortals, but not all of us are! We can't all run a second long!"

"We need some sort of plan." said DJ and saw a rusty sideless, roofless trailer in the grass across from Camden Park. "Anyone got a better idea than a vampire running full speed, pulling a trailer?"

"If we were to, I can guarantee it wouldn't be as good." said Otis.

"We're constructing a trailer then." said DJ.

Battle Tanx: Global Assault theme plays as DJ and the crew worked on the trailer. They built restraints and wheels compatible with the speed. The top of the trailer had ropes coming down to make a harness.

DJ put an arm through.

"What are you doing?" asked Missy.

"What does it look like?" asked DJ.

"I wanna do this." said Missy.

"Missy, you need training." said DJ. "You're not-"

"Oh, is this a man's job, Mike Rork?" asked Missy, sarcastically.

"Missy, don't start." said DJ.

"I'm exactly like you, DJ." said Missy. "Do I need to start listing things?"

"I just don't think-"

"I wanna do this!" said Missy. "If you don't let me, you won't have sex with me for a week! I can wait that long!"

"Don't forget to strap in!" DJ said in a happy tone and got on the trailer.

So, Missy began running and ran lightning speed, pulling the trailer behind her to Los Angeles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Los Angeles gun shop.

Stacy was looking at the shotguns.

"What's your most powerful shotgun?" asked Stacy.

"Ma'am, WHAT ARE you hunting?" asked the shop owner.

"Michael Myers, okay!" Stacy said sarcastically.

"Very funny." said the shop owner.

"There's someone trying to kill me neice and that won't fly with me." said Stacy.

"Now, I understand." said the shop owner. "Follow me." he said and took her to a back room.

There was a big sky blue gun closet and the shop owner unlocked it and got a gun out.

"This here is Besse." said the shop owner.

"You got a problem with naming your guns." said Stacy.

"She's a mean bitch." said the shop owner.

"Would you not say that word around a girl dog please?" asked Stacy.

"Sorry." said the shop owner.

"How much do I owe ya?" asked Stacy.

"Worry about it after you take care of some business." said the shop owner.

"This means a lot to me." said Stacy. "Thank you!" she said and ran out the door with it.

Los Angeles suburbs. In front of Ms. Galloway's house.

Ghostface through a sleeping gas bomb and knocked everyone out.

Hours later.

"Where's DJ and Missy?" asked Miller.

Meanwhile, in a medieval-looking cellar.

DJ and Missy woke up strapped to the wall.

"Are we in Los Angeles?" asked DJ.

"Unless Ghostface is a vampire." said Missy.

"That's a good possibility." said DJ.

Ghostface walked in the room.

"Hello, DJ!" said Ghostface and took off the mask to reveal a brown and white cow with long, black hair. "Halloween surprise?"

"Rosey?" asked DJ.

"Yeah, it's me." said the cow. "You thought you'd seen the last of me? Well, you're fucking wrong!"

"Why?" asked DJ. "I mean, why Sevanna?"

"I used her as a decoy, dipshit!" shouted Rosey.

"How'd you know where I was?" asked DJ.

"My boyfriend is the one who knew." said Rosey.

"Your boyfriend?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Rosey.

"And we are the greatest Ghostface in the timelines of reality and Scream!" said a demonic voice from DJ's side of the room.

A red cow with a purple nose and mouth, purple spade spots, sharp teeth, a pitchfork ear ring, a spade necklace, black hair styled like DJ's and evil orange eyes walked over and kissed Rosey.

"Spade Harts?" asked DJ.

"Oh shit." said Missy.

"But you ask WHY!" shouted Rosey, pointing a knife at DJ. "Anyone as smart as you should be able to figure it out! I was perfectly happy with you until this BITCH entered our lives! You didn't pay attention to me afterwards!"

"Thing about vampires, they cheat a lot!" shouted DJ.

"It won't happen again on my watch!" shouted Rosey.

"You're stupid." DJ laughed. "I now make every decision in my life. That is not one of them."

"Why'd you quit so late?" asked Rosey.

"Because you were NEVER the perfect one!" shouted DJ.

"I'll just electrocute you." said Rosey. "That's what you're strapped to! Honey, watch them." she said to Spade and walked into another room.

"Hey, Spade." said DJ. "I know that your boss, Red is outside."

Spade ran out the door and DJ and Missy turned hot enough to melt the metal they were strapped to.

They then made an escape. 


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7

"WHAT!" shouted Rosey. "I told you to watch them, you mother fucking damned BITCH! You damn dumbass!"

"They said Red was outside!" shouted Spade.

"News flash!" shouted Rosey. "Don't listen to victims! Now, we have to try to follow them!"

Ms. Galloway's house. In front.

"Okay." said Miller. "I need my sniper rifle."

"Hun, it's in Montana." said Daisy.

"Dammit!" shouted Miller.

Stacy pulled in.

"Hey, may we use your shotgun?" asked Miller.

"Fine." said Stacy. "Be careful."

"I will." said Miller.

Sewers.

"This sewer is fucking gross!" said Missy.

"Oh, just chill." said DJ.

They soon made it to an opening and climbed up through to see a pistol in their face.

"Very strategic escape." said Rosey. "I shouldn't try it."

There was a shooting sound.

Rosey looked down and saw her chest. There was a hole in it and she began bleeding from her mouth as she looked back to see Miller with a shotgun.

"Fuck me." she said and collapsed.

"Now, it's your turn, Spade!" said DJ, looking up at Spade.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Spade, looking down at him.

DJ spit a column of water up at Spade and he turned to stone.

DJ and Missy climbed out of the sewers.

"I've had enough for one day." said DJ. "We should tell Sevanna and her neighbor that they're safe."

"I'm on it." said Stacy.

Hills.

A dolphin had an angry look on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED IN...

RETURN OF THE DOLPHIN

COMING SOON:

GRAY VOODOO -PART 2

UNITY HEARTS III: THE REVENGE OF DIABLO 


End file.
